Sins of the Father
by whitem
Summary: My first major AU FanFic.  Something very bad happens to the Possible family.  How did it happen, and how will everyone cope with it?  Warning: Character death COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Prologue…

Kim knelt by her father's side as the rain started to drizzle from the sky. His chest heaved as he labored to take his last few breaths. She gently picked up her fathers head, and lay it in her lap as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Oh Daddy…Please, please don't leave me… please…"

His lips moved as if he was trying to speak, and Kim lowered her head to place her ear by his mouth. James Timothy Possible whispered his last words to his daughter, and then died in her arms.

Overcome with grief, Kim continued to hold his head as she rocked back and forth on her knees, crying.

In an attempt to show comfort to his grieving girlfriend, Ron stepped up behind her, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she shied away from his touch.

"Please, Ron… leave us… leave me… alone."

"I… I'm sorry, Kim," Was all he could say. What else could he say? There was no way he could comfort such grief.

"Sorry? Sorry?" Kim sounded like she was getting angry. In fact, she was almost hysterical. "That's all you can say Ronald? Sorry?"

The anger inside her burst out like a dam releasing floodwaters. The torrent that ensued crashed into Ron and threw him back on his heels. "You… You… k… killed my… F… Father!"

* * *

Shall I continue? Would y'all like to hear of the events that led to this terrible dark day, and the repercussions that follow? Once again, I may have bitten off more than I can chew… 


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first full chapter. Again, this is something a little different than I usually write. Let's see how it goes. Please review and tell me what you think… Sorry about the comments I made when I posted the prologue. Guess I was a little nervous writing about what might become a very emotionally charged story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story.

Two days ago…

James Possible woke up with a grunt. Something didn't feel quite right. Every year, on this exact same day, he awoke with just a little dread. His alarm hadn't gone off, so he knew his wife must have shut it off. _Why does she insist on letting me sleep in on this day?_ He thought. It makes no sense.

James walked to the master bathroom, scratching in places that no one in their right mind needed to know that he scratched there. He looked bleary eyed into the mirror, took his tooth brush, put some toothpaste on it, and began to get rid of the stuff that always miraculously seemed to grow over-night.

After his shower, he felt a little more awake. _Maybe I'll make it through this day after all._ He thought as he threw on a pair of sweat pants, and an old T-shirt.

Walking barefoot down the hallway, he noticed the house was quiet. Too quiet. _Oh no, what are they planning this time?_ He grumbled to himself, and gave another scratch in an unmentionable area.

Coffee. That's what he wanted. A nice hot cup of Joe. One sugar, and just a little bit of creamer. Yes, that's what he wanted this morning. His caffeine. His Go-Juice.

James Possible almost forgot what this day was, he was so caught up in his thoughts about getting a hot cup of coffee. Almost. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, four voices all said two words at the same time, and very loudly. Oh how he hated this day that came every year, but he would tolerate it.

"Happy Birthday!"

There it was. The dreaded day. Only this time, it was the worst of them all. Today he turned… dare he even say it? 50!

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Kim said in her chipper way, and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek as he sat down to the kitchen table.

"Happy…" Jim said.

"Birthday…" Tim said.

"Dad." The twins then said together.

"Happy Birthday, Dear." His wife told him, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Ugh! 'Rent cooties!" The twins said, visibly shaking themselves.

"So what are you going to do today Daddy?" Kim asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, Kimmie-cub. I mean, I just woke up. Honey, where is…?" His wife had just set down his cup of coffee, made just the way he liked it. He took a sip. "Ahhhh… that's the ticket! Thanks Hun."

"Your welcome Dear."

"So boys," Jim said to his twin sons. "Do you have any plans for today? Working on any rockets? Lasers? Hover cars?"

"Nope, were just …" Jim said.

"Going to hang around the house." Tim said.

This was one of the reasons he didn't like this day. Every birthday, his children all tried very hard to be on their best behavior. It just didn't seem normal. He actually liked the organized chaos that had become his home-life.

"Kimmie, where's Ronald? I expected him to be here this morning."

"He'll be here for this evening Dad. Ron's with his parents at the Temple today."

"That can be a good thing, Kimmie. I don't like the way he's been looking at you lately."

"Daddy…! You know we're dating now, don't you?"

Kim's Dad breathed out hard. "Yes, Kimmie, I know. I just get… over protective of you sometimes. I just know what's going on inside his head when he looks at you."

"How can you know that, Jimmy?" His wife said, slightly admonishing.

"Well, I don't. But I still need to have my 'So, your dating my Daughter', talk with him."

"You've already threatened him with a black hole, Daddy."

"Yes, yes I did. And it didn't seem to stop him. Maybe I need to be more threatening…" James Possible said, trailing off at the end, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Daddy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day went pretty much without any problems. There was one small spat between the twins. Something about Phased Disruptance versus Phased Duality. Their Dad was able to diffuse the fight fairly quickly when he straightened them out on the advantages and dis-advantages of both. _They're growing up so fast._ He thought.

At one point in the afternoon, while he was relaxing and watching TV, Kim walked into the room, and sat down with a bowl of ice cream. Just as she sat down, Kim immediately realized what she was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry Daddy. Would you like some ice cream?"

"No, Thanks, Pumpkin. I'm fine." James watched his daughter eat her ice cream, and he couldn't believe how beautiful a woman she was becoming. She wasn't his little Kimmie-cub anymore. Now she was dating Ronald, and he most likely will become her husband. After all, they had been friends since Pre-K.

He still remembered that day, as she looked so frightened before going to her first day of school. He remembered telling her 'Anything's possible for a Possible.' He didn't want to lose his daughter. He didn't want to lose his Kimmie-cub.

"Are you OK, Daddy?" Kim asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. Just lost in thought."

Kim then got up and took her empty bowl to the kitchen. Watching his little girl, check that, this young woman, leave the room, Mr. Possible realized that he never told her that he approved of her dating Ron. _I'll have to tell her that someday._ He thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening was the culmination of this day, and James Possible also feared it the most. It was going to be the last reminder of what this day had actually been. His family would bring out a cake, loaded with candles, sing "Happy Birthday", and then he would open all of the gag cards and gifts, all related to turning 50. James Possible just decided that he stopped aging at 49.

Ron showed up early that evening just in time for the little party that his family had planned. It really wouldn't be a party without Ron. It seemed he had been there for each of their birthdays, all of them. _Yup, definitely need to tell Kim that he's the right one for her._

James sat at the kitchen table by himself, the lights off. He let his family do this, and truth be told, he actually kind of liked this part. It was a little old fashioned, but he liked it that way.

From the darkened door of the kitchen, a soft glow started to come into the room as his wife carried the cake, loaded with what looked like a small inferno on top. As the rest of the family, and Ron, walked into the kitchen, they all started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday Dear…"

"James…"

"Daddy…"

"Dad…"

"Mr. Dr. P. …"

(Everyone had said this at the same time)

"Happy Birthday to youuuuuu…."

"You look like a monkey…" Tim sang.

"And you smell like one to!" Jim finished.

"Tweebs!" "Boys!" Both Kim and her Mom said at the same time.

"That's OK… That's OK. Ha Ha" James said, laughing. "I remember singing that part myself as well."

"What's so funny about smelling like a monkey, Kim?" Ron whispered into Kim's ear.

"I'll tell you later Ron." She whispered back.

Mr. Possible took a big breath and blew out the candles. He was able to get them all out in one breath. "Hah! I still got the touch!"

"What did you wish for, Daddy?" Kim asked.

"Didn't wish for anything, Honey. I've got everything I've ever wanted right here." Everyone smiled at that, even Ron, because Mr. Dr. P. had looked right at him, along with the rest of the family as he said that.

"OK, everyone…" Mrs. Possible said. "Bring in your gifts."

They all left the room, and then came back in a few minutes, each carrying a neatly wrapped present. Even Ron's was wrapped nicely, unlike the last few years. _Kim must have helped him with that._ James thought

James continued to sit at the table as four presents were set in front of him. Each one was different in size and shape. But he noticed something was missing.

Sensing what he was looking for, his wife spoke up. "We all decided that each of us wouldn't get you a card, so we all signed this one card. I hope you like it." Kim handed him the card.

He opened the envelope, took the card out, and read it to himself. It said on the outside, "To a wonderful Husband and Father:"

He opened it, and read the small poem inside. It was hand written. Each line was written by someone different, and he knew who it was that wrote each line just by recognition of the hand-writing.

The first line was by his wife: To my wonderful husband, whom I will love for ever-more…

Then it was Kim: And to my Daddy, to whom my love will pour…

Then it was Tim: We give these gifts to our Dad…

Then it was Jim: And we really hope he doesn't think they're bad…

Then Ron finished: I really hope you don't send me to Black Hole number four.

Happy Birthday, We Love You!

The card was then signed by everyone.

James laughed and set the card down. "I couldn't have asked for anything better. That was pretty good guys. Now… let's open some presents."

"Open ours first, Dad!" Jim and Tim said together.

"OK, Ok…" He took the one that said 'From Jim and Tim', and ripped the paper off. He then opened the small box, and pulled out a rather large coffee mug. On the side, it said 'Best Dad in the World', and a picture of the twins was molded into the enamel.

"I love it, boys. Now for Kim's." He said, as he picked up the notebook sized, thin package. He ripped the paper off, and opened the box. Tipping it on end, out slid a picture frame, and inside the frame was a split picture of Kim. One side was a current picture of her, and on the other, was an older picture of Kim when she was about 5 or 6, with pigtails. On the bottom of the frame it said, 'I will always be your Kimmie-Cub'.

James felt like he was going to cry, but he wouldn't let that happen. He took his daughters hand, and said, "Thank-you Kimmie. I love it." Kim smiled, and she noticed that it looked like her father may cry, but he never did.

"Now it looks like this one is from Ron." James said, as he picked up the small oblong box. "This isn't Bueno Bucks, is it Ronald?"

"N… no, sir. Open it. You'll see." Ron was feeling a little nervous.

James opened the small box, and pulled out two tickets to the up coming Duran Duran concert in Go City! "Ronald! How did you get these? This concert sold out weeks ago! Even I couldn't get tickets!"

"Well, Mr. Dr. P., since my 'Naked Mole Rap' went Platinum, I've been getting a few perks. I figured you might know who these guys were, 'cuz I don't recognize them."

"Know them? This was my favorite band in college! Thank-you Ronald! Now I'm going to have to scrounge up a date." James said, winking at his wife. It was her favorite band in college too.

"And now for my wife's gift." James slid the last present in front of himself. It was about the same size as the one from Kim, but a little bigger. He ripped the paper off, and opened the box. Reaching in, he slid out a rather large picture frame, and inside it was a picture of… He immediately slid it back in the box, blushing a bright red! "Anne!"

"Don't you like it?" His wife asked, starting to give a little bit of a pout.

James slowly slid it out a little again, looked at it a second time, and then slid it back inside. "I… but… WHY?"

"It was Kim's idea." Mrs. Possible said, pointing at her daughter.

"Mom!" Kim wailed. "Don't say it that way! You love it, don't you Daddy?"

"Kim! How do you even KNOW about these… places that do this?"

"OH, Daddy! They're professionals, and it's a legitimate business!"

"We wanna see!" The twins chimed in together, trying to get the box out of their Dad's hands.

"Boys! You will never see this! Well, maybe when you're older…." He slid the picture out again, took another quick look, and slid it back in the box. For his 50th birthday, his wife, Anne Possible, had gotten him a glamour shot of herself, wearing nothing but a black lace Teddy!

James decided this was his best birthday ever!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, James lay there, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. Finally after what seemed like ages, he heard her voice echo out into the room. "Oh Jaa… aames…" Her voice sing-songed. "Would you like to see what was in that picture for real?"

"Huh?" Out from the bedroom his wife walked with a little sashay in her hips. She was wearing the same black lace teddy that she wore in the picture.

There was only one thing that James could think to say in response to what he saw. "Hamanah… Hamanah… Hamanah…"

He suddenly wished that he didn't have to go to work in the morning. Oh well, that top-secret space-based project that he was working on could wait until later in the day.

To be continued…

* * *

Y'all like? Please let me know… 


	3. Chapter 2

How's everybody doing? Sorry for taking a little bit to get this posted. The daily job got in the way again. Anyways, hope you like the update…

Disclaimer (Again): I do not own the characters portrayed in the following…

The Day Before

Waking up the next morning, James decided he would call in to work and tell them he was going to be there for only half the day, and that he would arrive around noon. "It's good to be the Technical Director", he said to himself as he hung up the phone.

After he hung up the phone, Dr. Possible jumped back in to bed. Turning to his wife, who had just snapped shut her mobile phone, he snuggled into her neck. "Well?"

"They said they won't need me until about noon."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible snuggled for a little bit, and then the two did something that they hadn't done for a very long time. Something they had wanted to do ever since their daughter had first been born. Husband and wife… slept in.

It was about 10:30 when Mrs. Possible cracked open an eye, and rolled over on her side. Her husband's dark eyes greeted her. Lying on his side, James had been watching his wife sleep.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, as she began to force her sleep addled brain to wake up.

"Oh… just the most 'Bon-diggity' wife ever"

"You've been hanging around Ronald, haven't you?" The two laughed, and cuddled for a little bit, and then they finally forced themselves out of bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. James Timothy Possible pulled up to the building that held his office just a little later than he originally had planned, and he couldn't seem to wipe the Cheshire-cat grin from his face. Of course, the impromptu shower that he and his wife took together probably had a little bit to do with that.

He pulled into his own reserved parking spot that was marked with a sign that read: Reserved For – Technical Director.

James loved his title. He knew it was just that, a title, but it did make him feel like he belonged there. In fact, he knew he belonged. He loved his job, and what he did. He couldn't imagine what else he would, or could, do.

Walking into the reception area just before his office, James said hello to his secretary. "Good afternoon Miss. Buxley." He said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Dr. Possible. How are you today?"

"Very good, very good in deed. Do I have any messages?"

"There are a few calls on your voice mail that you need to check, and your meeting with the Flight Director has been cancelled. He said that he would call back tomorrow to re-schedule."

"That will actually make the rest of my day a little bit better." James didn't particularly care for the Flight Director. He was always pushing for James to finish his projects, so that scheduled launches would go off on time.

James unlocked his door, and entered the corner office. Being the office of the Technical Director definitely had its perks. A large, spacious office, with a window overlooking the launch pad was just one of them. The large oak desk was another. On it, sat his computer, and a couple of extra monitors, which were for display purposes only. They showed different angles of the launch pad.

On it sat two fairly large accordion-style folders, one marked IN, and the other marked OUT. The OUT folder was empty, but the one marked IN was now bulging at the seams.

"Glad to see my coming in late didn't stop the flow of paper work." James said to himself sarcastically.

As he slapped his briefcase down on top of the impeccably clean surface, Dr. Possible tapped the space bar on his computer to turn the monitor on. After it warmed up, he was greeted with a sight he wasn't expecting.

"Huh… I thought I logged off last night." He said to himself. James quickly ran a check on the system and didn't find anything out of place. He summarily dismissed it, as he had forgotten to log off before. But this time he had thought for sure he had. "Oh well."

After plopping down in the comfortable swivel chair, he looked around his desk, glancing at each of the pictures of his family that he had sitting there. On the right was a family picture of everyone in the Possible Family, and on the left were a couple pictures of his children. One was a picture of Jim and Tim, and the other was one of Kim. He then noticed something sitting on his desk that he knew wasn't there the day before. It looked like a small gift.

"Miss Buxley," He called out as he had left his door open. "Has anyone been in my office lately?"

"Uhh… no sir." She had to stifle a small laugh.

James picked up the box warily, turned it over in his hands, and cautiously removed the small bow and wrapping paper. He opened the plain brown box, and pulled out a bottle. "Miss. Buxley!" James roared.

Miss. Buxley couldn't hold it in any longer. She bust out laughing so hard, she almost fell out of her chair!

The office must have played a little birthday joke on the Technical Director, and they must have known how old he had just become. Sitting on the desk by the now opened box and wadded up wrapping paper was a bottle of… Viagra!

"Miss. Buxley!" He yelled again. By now his co-workers in the rest of the office area were sticking their heads up to look over the partitions that separated their desks, and they were all laughing. They laughed long and hard, with reckless abandon.

After the laughter died down to a trickle, James finally was able to settle down and get to work. He was just about finished with his most recent project, and he wanted it done before he went home.

Dr. James Timothy Possible was working on a new type of AI. It was adaptable, and it was groundbreaking. It was probably the closest thing to a true AI system. It could monitor any electrically controlled system, learn what its functions were, and then take over and mimic the original programming. In essence, it was to be used to upload to older systems, such as older satellites, and give them a renewed sense of life.

But now he ran into a snag. There was one line of code that was just not cooperating, and he was getting frustrated. He was so close to finishing! James glanced at the clock. It was 7 pm. Miss Buxley had left a couple hours ago, and he was the only one left in the office area. In fact, he was the only person left in the building, save for the security guards.

James called his wife and told her that he wouldn't be home from probably another hour or so. He almost had the problem contained, and he figured it wouldn't be much longer.

"I need to wake up!" He said aloud to no one as he began looking through his desk drawers. "Where did I put that bag of candy? I need some sugar to stay awake!"

Finally James opened the lower left drawer. "There it is!" He said triumphantly, and picked up the small bag of hard candy. Underneath it something caught his eye. A small box wrapped in paper and a bow.

He set the box and bag of candy on his desk, and took a piece of butterscotch and popped it into his mouth. Beside the bag of candy sat the small gift he had just found.

It was wrapped in green and black paper, and had a black ribbon tied around it that formed a bow. There was a tag on the small gift that simply read, Happy Belated Birthday.

He picked it up as he played with the butterscotch in his mouth, making it click on his teeth. "I wonder who this is from?" James muttered under his breath. Slowly he pulled the bow, and it easily came untied.

The small box was about 5 inches in length, width and height, and it had a lid that was easily lifted off. Expecting a joke of some sort, James watched the box closely and he slowly lifted the lid off. He was expecting a coiled spring snake to jump out and scare him, but it was something much different.

As soon as the lid cleared the edge of the box, a small puff of blue smoke blew right into his face! He fell back into his chair from both surprise, and the suddenly intense feeling of sleepiness.

James Possible slumped into his chair, unconscious! In this state, he never noticed the small mechanical bug that crawled out of the box, leapt to his arm, and moved up to the back of his head, where it attached itself to the base of his skull with small pin-like legs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a lair somewhere in the Arizona desert:

"Shego!" Drakken bellowed from his office. Shego sauntered in, appearing to not be in any kind of hurry. "Which box did you plant in Dr. Possible's office?"

"The one with the black ribbon. Like you said." She responded, getting a little miffed that he questioned what she had done.

"No, Shego. I said the one with the GREEN ribbon! Do you realize what you have done!" Drakken's voice was telling her that he was very worried.

"It doesn't matter, does it? They both were designed to do the same thing, right?"

"Yes Shego, they were. But the one with the black ribbon was designed to leave the target with PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"Oh no…" Was her only response, and a very worried look on her face.

Fade to black…

To be continued…

* * *

Please continue to R & R…

Thanks for all the reviews coming in. I really appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 3

Warning! The end of this chapter was very hard for me to write, so it will probably be very hard to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the characters in this story.

The Day it Happened

At Drakken's Lair (12:01 am):

"I thought you said that both of those boxes had the same concentration of the agent." Shego said, as she started to realize what they may have done to Kim Possible's Dad.

"That's what you get for walking around with those damned headphones in your ears. Bad hearing!" Drakken said with a bite in his voice.

"My hearing is just fine Doc. Don't push it…" She flared a finger to put emphasis on her words. After extinguishing her finger, Shego asked, "Tell me again how this was all supposed to work? It seemed a little complicated. Again."

Drakken puffed out a breath of air, as he was getting a little miffed at his cohort. "Ok, Shego. Listen this time." He quickly glanced at her ears to make sure she didn't have any earphones stuck to her.

"The chemical agent removes all inhibitors in the brain. Basically it shuts down your ability to stop yourself from acting on impulse. Say you felt like killing someone for cutting you off on the freeway." Shego listened patiently.

"You don't do it. Why? Because it's just an impulse. A knee-jerk reaction. Well, after exposure to my chemical agent, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself."

"And this is why…?" Shego implored. Now she was wishing she had paid more attention to what Drakken was doing. This sounded pretty serious, messing with someone's mind.

"The impulse factor needs to be removed so that I can place a suggestion into that person's mind, and have them do whatever I want, no questions asked. That's what the mechanical bug was for, so I could communicate." Drakken was sounding pretty pleased with himself for coming up with such a plan.

"I made one batch with a weak formula, so that it would be temporary. I didn't want to ruin Dr. Possible's life completely. I also made a highly concentrated version to see if I could control something such as an animal, or maybe use it on someone I really, really detest."

"And what will this highly concentrated version do to someone?" Shego implored.

"Quite simply, it breaks all barriers down in the brain, and reverts the person to an almost primal-like state. It also let's the subconscious intrude into the conscious. The person would go completely mad!"

"See, now why would you invent something like that?" Shego asked her Boss.

"Because I can." Drakken said matter of factly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Possible residence, Midnight (12:02 am):

"Where is James?" Anne Possible wondered aloud to no one in particular. "He said he would be late, but I didn't think it would be this late." She was really beginning to worry, as she had called a few times, and no one had answered. She even tried his mobile phone and pager, nothing.

_I really don't want to wake Kim up and worry her. Maybe if I can get her Kimmunicator, I can call Wade and see if he can look in on James._ Anne was starting to formulate a plan in her head. She quietly went up the steps to her daughter's bedroom, and saw the Kimmunicator sitting on the small table by her bed.

After quietly tip-toeing across the room, Kim's mom had just lay her hand on the Kimmunicator, when it beeped! _Beep beep be deep…_

Immediately Kim's eyes snapped open, and she reached over for the device, and her hand landed on her mom's hand. The contact startled them both.

"Mom…! What's up?" Kim said, looking at her mother with sleep heavy eyelids.

"Nothing dear, nothing." The device beeped again. "You better answer that."

"Kim picked up the Kimmunicator, and keyed the answer button. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, you're not going to believe this, but there's some sort of disturbance at your Dad's office building." Immediately Anne's hand shot to her mouth, and muttered a single word. "James…"

Wade continued. "I was just now able to get into the security cameras. You want to see what's going on?"

"Please and thank-you." Kim said as she sat up in bed. She was wide-awake now.

The image on the Kimmunicator fuzzed a little bit, and then an image of an office appeared. "That's Dad's office." Kim said. She recognized it immediately.

The desk chair was overturned, and there were papers strewn all over the place. It looked as if all contents that were on top of the desk had been swept off, as they were all piled up on the floor to one side. Suddenly from somewhere off camera, a book came flying across the room.

"Wade, can you pan the camera over, and get me some sound?"

"Yes, and yes." Wades voice could be heard over the device's speaker, but the image of the office stayed on the screen. The image shifted, and then the sounds of breaking glass and falling objects could be heard. There was also the unmistakable sound of grunting. Suddenly an image of a person could be seen, as it lifted a fairly large model of a rocket, and smashed it on the floor. The image got bigger, as Wade zoomed in on the person. The person's back was to the camera.

Anne was also watching the images over her daughter's shoulder, and she immediately recognized who it was. She could pick her husband out of a dense crowd people if she wanted to.

Finally the person turned around towards the camera. It was James! Kim's Dad, Anne's husband. His shirt was torn, no, actually shredded, but it still hung on his shoulders. His shoes and socks were gone, and his hair was sticking out in all directions. There wasn't much for detail, as the image was black and white, but it was unmistakably him!

Kim gasped in shock, as did her Mom. Then without warning, the image disappeared, and Wade's face appeared. "What do we do Kim?" He asked.

"I'll go get Ron, and we'll get over there right away! Wade, start working on any reasons why this might have happen to my Dad. Oh, and get us a ride please!"

"Take the van Kim." Her Mom said. "That way you won't have to wait."

As the teen hero quickly dressed, she called Ron. As soon as he heard what was happening, Ron said he would be ready as soon as she got to his house.

Kim was driving at break-neck speed after picking up Ron. She wanted to get there as quickly as possible and find out what was going on with her Dad.

"Kim? Can you slow down, just a little bit? We can't help him if we don't arrive alive." Ron's fingers were clutching the dash, his knuckles white.

Without even slowing down, Kim crashed the van through the wooden arm that was down at the guard station. No one was there, as all guards were inside, trying to break into Dr. Possibles office.

Screeching to a halt in front of the building, the two teens immediately jumped out of the van and burst through two of the glass doors. One guard was waiting for them, as Wade had called ahead. "This way!" He said, and all three took off running to the elevators.

It was an eight-story building, but they were only going to the fourth level, so it was a short, but tense, elevator ride. As soon as the doors opened, Kim was the first one out. She ran down the hall, and immediately to her father's office.

Two more guards were in the reception area, each with guns drawn. They were taking no chances with the person inside the office, even if it WAS Dr. Possible.

"He hasn't tried to get out, Miss Possible."

"Oh, and if he does, you're going to shoot him!" Kim wasn't holding any punches. She hated men like this. The 'shoot first and ask questions later' type.

Kim walked up to the door, and she could hear more glass breaking, and muffled grunts. Just as she was about to knock on the door, something slammed into it on the other side, making her flinch. The guards readied themselves as they crouched, and held their guns at the ready.

Kim knocked. Silence ensued from the other side. She knocked again. While everyone was silent waiting for something to happen, a knock sounded from the door, but this time it wasn't Kim.

"Dad…? D… Daddy?" Kim said just loud enough to barely be heard. She heard a grunt from the other side of the door, and what sounded like a body falling. Kim jiggled the door handle. Then it moved and jiggled on it's own.

_Is he trying to work the doorknob?_ Kim thought. Suddenly the latch clicked, and the door opened a crack. "Daddy…?" Kim said again, as she slowly pushed it open.

Before Kim could react, a body suddenly rushed passed her, knocking her to the floor! Just outside the office, she heard gun shots ring out! They were shooting at her father!

"No! Stop! Don't kill him!" The tears in Kim's eyes began to flow as she untangled herself from a mass of cables that she had landed in, and then rushed back out into the reception area. She was expecting to see her father laying on the floor shot, but what she saw was much more confusing.

All three guards were lying on the floor, unconscious, and Ron was standing there, holding all of their guns! "They tried to shot him, Kim! But I stopped them!"

He dropped the guns to the floor, and spoke again. "Now let's go get your Dad!"

The two young heroes ran into the hallway, and could immediately see which way James had went, as there were marks on the wall, and paintings were ripped down off of their mountings. The trail led to the emergency stairway at the end of the hall.

The two burst through the door, and stopped. "Which way Kim?" There was no way to tell which way he had gone, and since he didn't have any shoes on, they couldn't hear him either.

"You head to the roof Ron, I'll go down!"

The two split up. Ron reached the top, and found the roof entrance. The door had been forced open. In fact, it looked like it had been ripped open! Hanging loosely on one hinge, as soon as Ron approached it, it fell, the sound echoing down the stairwell.

Ron stepped through the opening out into the cold night air. It was about 1 o'clock in the morning, and it was dark out. A layer of clouds had moved in, blocking out the moon and stars, and the roof was shrouded in darkness. Lightning could be seen off in the distance, followed by the distant rumble of thunder. There was one lone light in the center of the roof, and a large radio tower was sticking straight up. On it's top was a blinking red light to warn any low-flying aircraft of the obstacle.

Ron scanned the roof, looking for anything. "Mr. Dr. P.!" Ron yelled. "Are you up here? Where are you?"

Without warning, Ron was tackled from the side! His training taught him to roll and push, which is what he did, launching his attacker about 10 feet away. He stood up in a ready stance, and turned towards the form that was slowly standing up.

"Dr. P.? Is that y… you?" Ron stammered. _What happened to him?_

The figure slowly walked towards Ron, but it didn't look like he was going to attack. Ron was ready for anything, but not what he suddenly saw.

James Timothy Possible looked like an animal! His eyes were wide, and bloodshot, his mouth curled up in a snarl! His breathing was ragged, and labored. "Ron…"

He spoke! "Dr. P.?" Ron said, dropping his defenses.

"R… Ronald… H… help me! Th… the things in m… my h… head… I… I… can't! Aaauuuuggghhhh!" He threw his head back, screaming into the air. Ron immediately went to his side to try to help him, but he was pushed away!

"N… no… Ron… I… c… can't c… control m… my th… thoughts! M… my… urges!" He grunted loudly, sending spit through the air. "I… (huunnngh) can't g… go on… like th… this! I… I w… want to… d… die!"

"No… We can help you Dr. P. … James…" Ron said, tears running down his cheeks from his fear and sudden sadness. He wanted to help so badly, but he didn't know what to do!

Breathing heavily, James suddenly turned and ran towards the edge of the roof! "No!" Ron cried as he ran after him.

Dr. James Timothy Possible knew that somehow he could not live this way. The urges that he was feeling could not be cured. He had to end his life so as not to subject anyone else to what he was going through. He was beyond help, and he knew it. Even in his state of mind, he knew what had to be done.

James stepped up on the small curb that ran around the edge of the roof, turned, and looked back at Ron who had stopped just a few feet from him.

"Mr. Possible! James! D… don't do it!" Ron was pleading with Kim's Dad to not take his own life. "Think of your family! Think of… your wife and kids!"

"I… I am… R… Ronald… Good-bye, S… Son!"

Ron's eyes grew as big as saucers when he heard Dr. Possible call him Son. There was a deeper meaning in that one word, it was as if he was accepted. It was as if Dr. Possible had given Ron his blessing to be with his daughter. To marry her.

"Noooo!" Ron leapt forward to grab his shirt, but his fingers just grazed the man's chest as he fell away from him, and off the roof of an eight-story building!

Ron dropped to his knees just in time before he too went over the edge. His stomach landed on the small curb, knocking the wind out of him. He lay there, trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't take his eyes away from what he was seeing on the ground below.

Kim had seen her father fall, and then saw Ron appear immediately where her father had been on the roof. His hand was still outstretched, as if he had pushed him. Kim ran to her fathers side, and gently lay his head on her lap as a loud crack of thunder sounded, and rain fell from the sky, as tears began to run from her green eyes.

She cradled his head in her arms, and rocked back and forth, crying. Suddenly she could feel Ron's presence behind her. How he got down the stairs so fast, she didn't know. She didn't care. She felt movement in her lap!

"Oh Daddy…Please, please don't leave me… please…"

His lips moved as if he was trying to speak, and Kim lowered her head to place her ear by his mouth. James Timothy Possible whispered his last words to his daughter, and then died in her arms.

Overcome with grief, Kim continued to hold his head as she rocked back and forth on her knees, crying.

In an attempt to show comfort to his grieving girlfriend, Ron stepped up behind her, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she shied away from his touch.

"Please, Ron… leave us… leave me… alone."

"I… I'm sorry, Kim," Was all he could say. What else could he say? There was no way he could comfort such grief.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Kim sounded like she was getting angry. In fact, she was almost hysterical. "That's all you can say Ronald? Sorry?"

The anger inside her burst out like a dam releasing floodwaters. The torrent that ensued crashed into Ron and threw him back on his heels. "You… You… k… killed my… F… Father!"

Kim knew what she saw. She saw her father fall off a roof, and then Ron appeared at the edge, with his hand outstretched.

_How could he do it?_ She thought. _Could Ron have pushed Daddy from the roof? It's the only explanation! My Dad would never jump on his own accord_! **_Ronald killed my father! _**

Thunder and lightning filled the night sky and rain fell, mixing with tears of anger, sorrow, and pain.

To be continued…

* * *

I heartily recommend you read something light-hearted at this time. 


	5. Chapter 4

I wanted to get this chapter finished, so I hope it doesn't seem rushed. There will be some disturbing images and language in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to show just how messed up Dr. Possible's mind had become. If I need to up the rating because of this chapter, let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in the following…

The Father's Sins, and Clues Found

(edited)

Waking up after being unconscious, James suddenly had the worst headache! What was going on? Things didn't seem… right. He had this weird feeling in the back of his mind as if something was straining to get out. It was as if something primal was trying to break free of bonds that had held it in check for millennia!

Glancing around his office in a stupor, his eyes finally landed on the In-box file. _WHY do they continue to give me work? Why must I continue to bust my butt so they can make the almighty dollar? I just feel like…_

Before he knew what happened, James was pulling all of the papers out of the file, and ripping each one into shreds! He was so angry! He was angry with himself for doing such a thing, but also angry that it felt good doing it!

He flung the papers all over the office, not caring where they landed. He grabbed the bottle of Viagra that was the gag gift. _Those bastards that I work with, they gave this to me as a joke! Is that what they think of me? That I am a joke? Those… those… FU#$&$…! I'll show them!_

He ripped the cap off, not even bothering with the child resistant cap, and tried to dump the entire bottle in his mouth! His hand was shaking so much that only about 2 or 3 actually landed on his tongue. He swallowed hard.

_NOW I'm ready for anything! _James then began to ran-sack his own office! He ripped pictures off the wall! He threw books everywhere… he even destroyed some of his prized possessions, such as a gold plated trophy he had won in a bowling tournament.

Grabbing his shirt, he ripped at it, trying to tear it off his body… _I feel so constricted with this clothing on! Must get it… offfff…! And this God Damned TIE! Why do I have to wear this damn thing anyway? It's like a phallic symbol, pointing down to my… _The Viagra began to work, and spurned even worse primal feelings.

"Aaauuugggghhhh!" James screamed out loud, throwing his head back. His eyes began to dart around. He was looking for something. He was looking for… His eyes fell on the pictures of his family… of his daughter…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim was utterly convinced that Ron had killed her father. At this point there was nothing that Ron could say or do that would change her mind. Grief had taken a hold of her, and the only outlet she had was Ron. She had to blame someone, so she blamed him.

Ron stayed back from his girlfriend, even though he was torn inside. He wanted to hold her, tell her that everything would be OK. He wanted to show her comfort and love, but she would have nothing to do with him.

Ron let Kim go with her father's body in the ambulance. It left eerily quiet and slow, since there was no rush to save a life. He had to do something, but what?

_Beep beep be deep!_ "Huh?" Ron had completely forgotten about the miniature Kimmunicator that he carried around just in case of emergencies. It only had about half the battery life as Kim's but it could do most everything that the original could. One main difference why it was smaller though was that its communication was limited to audio only. No screen, or camera pick-up.

"Ron, you there?" Wades voice sounded from the device in his pocket as Ron dug for it. Ron finally found it, and keyed the audio pick-up.

"Yeah Wade. I'm here." Ron's voice sounded defeated.

"Ron… you GOTTA get back to Dr. Possibles office before the police get there, and look around for clues. Anything at all that might explain this. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can Wade." Ron's spirit picked up a little bit, knowing that now he could do something to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the office:

"Ron, set the Kimmunicator on the desk, and I'll scan the place while you look around."

"Gotcha Wade." Ron set the small device on the desk, and then began looking around. The first thing his eyes landed on was the empty bottle of Viagra.

_No way. That can't be…_ Ron thought as he picked the bottle up. Then he saw the wrapping paper and box that it came in. _Ohhh, I get it, gag gift!_

Looking around the floor some more, Ron's eyes landed on the pictures of the Possible family. Words were scribbled over each picture with a black marker, and the handwriting was terrible. It was the handwriting of a lunatic.

Looking at each one caused Ron to drop his jaw in horror. Something was most definitely wrong with James earlier. The proof was right in front of him that James Possible was not in his right mind.

On the family picture, the word BITCH was written, and an arrow was pointing to Mrs. Possible. The faces of the rest of the family were either scratched out, or covered by the heavy marker. On the picture of the twins, the word DIE was marked over the entire picture. Kim's picture was the worst. Written over her picture was the word SLUT.

"What did you find Ron?" Wades voice echoed in the room, making Ron jump.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Noticing the trashcan was empty, but it had a garbage bag in it, Ron took the bag out, and placed the pictures in the bag. He decided on his own that no one, but NO ONE would see these pictures.

"Then what do you have there, Ron?" Wade could hear Ron throwing the pictures in the bag.

"Something that no one will see Wade. Not even you. Sorry." Ron said no more on the subject. "Did your scan find anything?"

"Just a trace element of something that I can't identify. I can't tell you exactly where to look since I don't have video of the room, but it's not far from where the Kimmunicator is. Five feet at the most."

Ron began looking around the desk, and moved out a little further. On his second trip around the desk, his eyes landed on something peculiar. It was a green and black box without a lid. "I think I found it Wade."

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, but my Muse seems to have fallen asleep. I think I'll do the same since I've been up all night… 


	6. interlude

After a few PM's and some responses I am getting from my last chapter, I wish to convey that I, me personally, DID NOT enjoy writing one particular part. Yes, it was sick, gross, disgusting, and wrong in every sense of the word!

I was attempting to show just how warped and demented his mind had gotten, and the human mind can come up with some pretty disturbing things. Some MUCH worse than what I described. Remember, the title is "Sins of the Father". I also was not insinuating that Mr. Possible was capable of this kind of thought before he was hit with the chemical agent.

I did not intend to offend anyone, and if I did, I apologize profusely! This aspect will not be touched on again in this story, nor will I ever insinuate this in any of my other stories.

I hope this has not tainted me as a writer on this site, and I sincerely hope everyone will continue to read my FanFiction.

Sincerely, whitem…


	7. Chapter 5

I have edited chapter 4 after conferring with another author, and getting his input. What I removed has not affected the flow of the story, and I'm sorry if I took it too far. For those of you who never saw the original, you didn't miss anything at all.

Again: I do not own, nor did I create the characters in this story…

"The Truth Revealed"

Wade tech scanned the little box, and found some chemical residue inside. "Ron, you didn't get any of that residue on your skin, did you?"

"No, I have my gloves on." Ron answered.

"That's a good thing. When you take them off, be careful not to get any on yourself, and dispose them right away."

"Must be bad stuff, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe how bad, Ron." Ron looked at the bag that had the pictures in it.

"Oh yes, I would."

"Anyway Ron, this thing has Drakken and Shego written all over it."

"Any ideas on their whereabouts?" Ron asked.

"I think so. Looks like they are in the Time-share again. Probably just a temporary thing, so you better get over there right away!"

"I'm on it Wade! Do I have a ride?" Just as Ron asked the question, a small single-seat black helicopter landed about 100 ft away. "Wow! I didn't even hear it arrive!"

"Top secret helicopter Ron. I'm doing some consulting work on it with the military."

"But I don't know how to fly Wade!"

"That's Ok, I do!"

"Not another remote controlled air vehicle!" Ron screamed as the helicopter rose silently with Ron strapped inside.

With the silent helicopter, Ron was able to land just outside the Time-share Lair entrance with no one the wiser. All Ron had to do was climb over the chain link fence. But with Ron, that was easier said than done. He got over just fine, but when he landed, his pants were no where to be seen!

"Awww Mannn!"

"Gotcha covered Ron!" A small puff of air came from the helicopter, and Ron then Ron saw a small container drifting down towards him under a small parachute. Inside the container was a pair of cargo's that just happened to be Ron's size.

"I don't even want to know how you did that, Wade." Ron said as he put the pants on, and walked up to the line of tin buildings.

"It's number 26 Ron." Wade said as Ron slinked around, trying to stay in the shadows. Finally he reached #26. _Should I just knock?_ Ron thought, and decided to do just that.

"I said no more magazines you annoying…" Drakken stopped short when he finally saw who was standing at his door.

"Shego! It's the buffoon!" Immediately Shego jumped beside Ron, and was looking around behind him.

"Where's the princess?"

"With her father. Her DEAD father." Ron said, not paying any attention to Shego. He walked up to Drakken, who took a few steps back, as he suddenly remembered how Ron had kicked his butt before.

"What were you planning to do, Drakken? Kim's Dad is dead, and it's YOUR fault!" Ron poked Drakken in the chest, making him flinch at the touch.

"Uhh, Shego? A little help here… Please."

In an attempt to knock Ron away from Drakken, Shego sent a pulse of energy at Ron, who just put a hand up, and blocked the plasma bolt! It glanced off his hand, and blew a hole in the roof of the tin building! Nobody, not even Ron had seen the blue flash that emitted from his palm when he blocked the bolt. Ron didn't even pay attention to what had happened, as he was so mad at Drakken.

"There goes my deposit!" Drakken whined, and Shego stood there, stunned by what she had seen.

"Tell me what that small gift did to Kim's Dad, Drakken." Ron said as he grabbed the blue-skinned man's lab coat, and bunched it up underneath his chin.

"Uhhh… Uhmmm… it was meant to be used as a mind-control device!"

"How was it supposed to work?" Ron asked as he lifted, and Drakken's heels began to leave the floor.

Drakken began to talk fast. "The chemical agent was meant to drop his impulse blockers, and then a small communications bug attached to the base of his skull would allow me to plant suggestions in his mind!"

"Wow! I actually understood that!" Ron said a little jovially. Then his face turned serious again. "But something went wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes, yes it did!" Drakken was nodding his head fast in agreement. "Shego gave him the wrong gift!" He pointed at the woman in green.

"Yeah, sure! Blame me, why don't you. You invented the damn stuff!"

"The wrong gift…" Ron's eyes squinted, as his mind was running in overdrive. He had never been so intent on getting answers. "It was a stronger version, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. Believe me, I never wanted to kill Dr. Possible!" Drakken was starting to get a worried look on his face.

"You didn't kill him." Ron said flatly. "He committed suicide. But you caused him to DO IT!" This time Ron completely lifted Drakken off the floor! He never knew he had such strength, but it didn't matter to him. Ron threw Drakken into an over-stuffed recliner chair. Ron leaned into him

"So it was a mistake?" Drakken swore he saw a blue fire in Ron's eyes, but he wasn't sure.

"Humph… I should have known." Ron said as he stood straight up. "You two better stay out of trouble for a while, or I'm coming after you. Personally!

"Oh, and you better get that hole fixed in the roof. The rainy season is coming up." Ron said as he left the tin building, pointing up. He never even looked at the hole. Ron then walked out the open gate to the helicopter, as Shego had pressed the gate release button to let him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How could he? How could Ron do that!" Kim sobbed as she stood over her father's body. His body lay in the morgue on a stainless steel table that was on a track that was meant to roll into a large chamber. It was to hold the body in refrigeration until an autopsy could be performed. The body was completely covered by a sheet.

Kim didn't know how long she stood there crying, but a voice suddenly spoke to her. "Miss Possible? There's someone here who would like to speak with you." The mortician said in a somber voice, and opened the door, letting Ron in the room.

"You…" Kim started, her voice low, and full of malice.

"K… Kim… we have t… to t… talk." Ron said in a low, soothing, but yet shaking voice.

"Why are you here Ronald! You killed him! I saw you push him off the roof! How c… could you d… do that?" Kim never moved as she yelled at Ron. When she finished, her head hung low as she stood by her father's body, tears streaming down her face.

"Kim… please. Listen to me. Listen to your heart. I could never do that, and you know it." Ron was still speaking in a low voice. He was raised to speak in hushed tones when in the presence of those who had passed on.

"But what I saw…" Kim started

"Are you sure of what you saw, Kim?" Ron asked.

"I saw him fall, and then I saw you leaning over the edge… I never actually saw you push him, but you were there! Your arm was still stretched out Ron! It looked as though you shoved him right off the edge!"

"Damn it Kim!" Ron said a little louder through clenched teeth as he smacked his hand on the stainless steel table, making Kim jump. He couldn't believe Kim was so adamant about her belief that he had killed her dad. "He was like a father to me! I loved him too! There was no WAY I could have done that!

"I didn't want to have to do this Kim, but you've forced me to. Hand me your Kimmunicator."

"What?" She couldn't believe he had asked that. What was he going to do?

"I said, let me have your Kimmunicator. Please." Ron's voice was hushed again. Kim slowly pulled it out of her pocket, and handed it to Ron. He keyed Wade.

"Wade, I need you to pull up the video from the roof top."

"Are you sure, Ron?"

"It's the only way she will believe me." Ron said almost too low to hear.

"It's ready." Wade said. Ron handed Kim back the Kimmunicator.

"Watch it, Kim." Kim turned the screen to her face, and watched the scene play out. She saw the short struggle after her dad had tackled Ron, and she could see them talking, with her dad standing on the edge. Ron ran towards him, and he fell off the roof edge.

"See! I KNEW you pushed him! I KNEW it!" Kim was near hysterics now.

"Wade," Ron said towards the Kimmunicator. "Play it again, and this time, with sound."

Kim watched and listened this time. The voices coming from the Kimmunicator echoed in the small room, giving it a slightly surreal feeling. After it was finished, Kim hung her head, and fresh tears flowed out of her green eyes.

"I… I'm s… so sorry… Ron. I… I was so… sure. I c… can't believe I b…blamed you. Can you f… forgive me?" She looked up at Ron with her green eyes glistening from the tears.

"Oh Kim… of course I can!" Ron said with tears in his own eyes. He then walked around the table, and took her in his arms. The two teens embraced each other tight as they both cried over the death of someone they both loved very much.

To be continued…

* * *

Hope I was able to convey what was necessary in this chapter. Please continue the R & R… 


	8. Chapter 6

Whooo Hooo! "Accidentally Alone" has reached 7500 Hits! Thanks to all for reading!

Let me preface this by saying that I probably over-reacted to a review posted for this story. I should have taken the criticisms as they were, and not as a personal attack. Maybe just the way it was written, or my frame of mind when I read it, caused a knee-jerk reaction. It won't happen again.

Sorry this chapter took a while to post. Mundane life intruded again. Hope everyone is still reading this story. I'm debating on changing the title, and would like some opinions whether I should or not. I'm thinking of "A Possible Death". I didn't know if it would be bad form to change the title of a story in the middle of writing it. I'm actually thinking of taking it a slightly different direction than I originally had intended. Any input? Questions? Comments? Concerns?

As always: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story.

A small discovery

The teens stood and held each other for well over 10 minutes. In fact, they had to be interrupted by the mortician. "I'm sorry, but I need to place him back inside there." The mortician said, pointing at the refrigerated alcove.

"Oh… wait a sec." Ron said. He suddenly reached under the sheet by the head surprising both the mortician and Kim.

"Ronald! What are you doing?" Kim was mortified. After only a few seconds, Ron pulled his hand out from under the sheet, and in his fingers was what looked like a small bug.

"What do you have there?" The mortician asked. He didn't like people touching the bodies in his morgue.

"Uh… ummm… I just saw this bug crawl under there, and I didn't want it with him." Ron thought he had covered that pretty well. "We gotta go, see ya, bye!"

Ron grabbed Kim's hand as he rushed out of the room, and out of the building. Ron had driven the Possible's minivan over to the hospital, and they were just getting in and snapping the seatbelts when Kim asked Ron a question. "So Ron, you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Ron held out his hand as if he was going to drop something from his fist. Kim placed her hand underneath his, and Ron dropped the small mechanical bug into the palm of her hand. She gave Ron a quizzical look.

"That's what Drakken was going to use to try and control your Dad KP."

"Drakken…" The tone of her voice sent a chill up Ron's spine.

"Now Kim, I know what's going through your mind." Kim's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white. She kept twisting her hands on the wheel making it squeak and groan under the pressure. "Drakken is only partially responsible."

"Partially? Ron, he's the sole reason my Dad is dead!"

"They said it was a mistake." Ron said flatly.

"A mistake? A freakin' MISTAKE?" I'll show him a mistake!" Kim started the van, slammed it into gear and took off, wheels screaming and throwing gravel.

"Wade!" Kim almost screamed into the kimmunicator when she keyed the 13 year-old. "Where's Drakken's lair!"

"Don't tell her Wade!" Ron said lud enough to be heard. "She wants to kill Drakken!"

"Uhmmm, Kim? Is that true?" Wade asked with a concerned voice.

"Eye for an eye Wade. He killed my Dad after all…"

Tears were streaming out of Kim's eyes, and she tried wiping them away just as the asphalt road turned into a gravel road. With the fact that she was already very distraught and her already shaking hands, the act of wiping the tears from her face caused Kim to lose control of the van, and the back end started to fish-tail around.

"Kim! Look out!" Ron's hands immediately went to the roof of the vehicle in an attempt to keep from being thrown around.

Kim fought with the wheel, steering left, then right, trying to gain control. Finally she was able to stop the swerving, but only in time to see a mail box coming straight for them! She slammed on the brakes, locking the wheels. They skidded right on over the mailbox, and finally stopped, nose down in a shallow ditch. They were lucky that the house the mailbox belonged to was down a rural road about half a mile, and no one else had seen what had happened.

The cloud of dirt and dust settled after a couple of minutes, and Ron pried his fingers from the indentations he made in the roof of the vehicle. He looked over at Kim, who was slumped over the wheel, her hair forward and hiding her face, her hands still gripping the wheel.

"Kim…?" Ron asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Her shoulders began to shake and shudder while she sobbed. "Yeah… I'm f… fine." She lifted her head and looked at Ron, who ahd been looking at her with a face full of concern.

"Oh Ron…!" I c… could have killed us!" She immediately let go of the wheel and wrapped her arms around his neck, and she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"It's OK Kim… it's OK." Ron spoke in a hushed voice as he softly stroked the hair hanging down her back. "It's not the right thing to do Kim, both of us know that."

"Y… yeah, I know that. B… but…"

"Kim, we need to tell the rest of your family what's happened. They don't know."

"God Noooo! I c… can't d that Ronald! I j… just can't! What will Mom th… think of m… me? I… I couldn't s… save him…"

"Oh Kim… you couldn't." Ron still held his trembling girlfriend "Don't blame yourself. Please. If anyone, blame me."

"What!" She pulled back, looking into his deep brown eyes. "What are you saying…?"

"Kim, I should have been quicker. You saw from the video that I could have caught him. I… couldn't." Ron lowered his head as he spoke. He touched one hand with the other, as he looked down. "I… I still feel his…chest, where my fingers grazed him right before he fell. If… if I was j… just a step closer…I could h… have…"

Kim sat there, looking at her boyfriend as he began to blame himself for her father's death. She had almost believed he had killed her father, and now he was actually blaming himself for the death, and she could tell it was tearing him up inside.

Kim placed a hand on Ron's cheek, and gently lifted his face to hers. "Ron… let's stop blaming ourselves. OK? sniff> Neither of us are to blame for what happened." Ron nodded in agreement, and wiped tears from his own face.

"Good. Now let's go."

"You still don't want to get Drakken, do you?" Ron asked as Kim turned the ignition switch. The engine had stalled as it nosed into the ditch.

"Oh, I still want to kill that bastard! But… you're right. We need to go home and tell Mom what's happened. She must be worried sick about us." She then re-started the vehicle, backed out of the ditch, turned around and headed back into town. For the entire drive, the two held hands, drawing strength from each other to perform the task ahead of them. They were going to tell Anne Possible that her husband was dead, and the twins that their father was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the morgue.

It was still dark, and the mortician had fallen asleep on his office couch, again. He didn't have much of a life, so he sometimes just slept at work. Besides, for some reason he felt more comfortable around dead bodies, than with live ones.

A rumbling sound woke him from his slumber. _Was that a cooler tray?_ He thought, rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

Slowly the mortician slipped off the couch, and walked through the open door of his office into the cooler room. It was dark, but there was enough light so that he could see shapes.

"Who's there?" He called out at the shape of someone bending over one of the trays, and the body laying on it. The head popped up, surprised by the sudden voice.

"What are you…" his voice was cut off as he fell to the floor out cold. The last thing he saw was the face of a woman with dark hair bathed in a green glow.

To be continued…

Sorry this is a little shorter than my other chapters. It just seemed like a good way to end this one…


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry this update took a while… here we go…

Another disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me…

Sadness and Atonement

Kim and Ron arrived at her house about 8 o'clock in the morning. Both had been up all night, and it was starting to catch up to them. As they pulled into the driveway, Ron let out a huge yawn.

"Oh man, Kim! Are you as tired as I am?"

Kim looked at Ron with bags under her eyes. They were still a little bloodshot from all the crying she had done the previous night. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like death warmed over.

"Say no more." He responded.

"Let's get this over with Ron. I hope we can get some sleep afterwards."

The two slowly got out of the van, and Ron glanced down at the slight damage to the front grill from hitting the mailbox. "Not as bad as I thought." He mumbled under his breath.

Kim opened the front door with her key and they walked towards the kitchen, where they figured Mrs. Possible would be. The two walked in, and sure enough, there she was sitting at the table.

She sat there with a hot cup of coffee in her hands, steam still rising from the cup. Her head was down, and she finally heard the two teens walk in. She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Mrs. Dr. P."

"Good morning, kids." Anne breathed out, obviously she had been up all night too.

"Mom… I don't know how to say this." Kim started, with sullen eyes.

"Your Father? Ja…?" Her husband's name caught in her throat.

Kim walked over to her mother as she stood from her chair. "Mom? I'm so, so sorry. Dad, Daddy… H… he… didn't make it." She was trying very hard not to fight her own tears as they started to seep out of Mrs. Possible's blue eyes.

Anne stumbled back, and bumped into the chair, causing the legs to squeak loudly on the floor. She put out a hand to steady herself, and quickly Ron stepped up to her side and offered his support. With a hand on her side, and another holding her opposite hand, Ron helped Anne sit in the chair.

Anne looked up at Ron with her big blue eyes as the tears began to flow freely. "You're such a good man, Ronald." She said quietly, but loud enough for both to hear.

Kim had a look of shock on her face, and it was almost as if she couldn't move. 'You're a good man, Ronald' kept repeating itself in her head. Where had she heard that before? With stark realization, Kim suddenly remembered where she had heard those words.

The shock caused her to slightly swoon, and she placed a hand out to the side in an attempt to steady herself. Ron looked up just in time to see that Kim looked like she was about to faint. He quickly stepped around the table, and caught her just under the arms as her knees buckled. He gently sat her in a chair, and asked if she was OK.

"Oh Ron… I j… just realized something. I remember what Daddy had told me before h… he…" She began to sob into her hands as her elbows rested on the table. Ron sat down on a third chair, and placed a hand on each of the red heads shoulders. He made a promise to himself at that point to be there for these two women, no matter what.

"What was it Kim?" Ron gently asked as Anne also looked at her daughter with wet, blood shot eyes.

"H… he said…that you are a 'Good man', and that he would b… be proud to c… call you a S… son-in-law. What does that mean Mom?" Kim looked at mother for answers.

"I think he was trying to tell you that he approves of Ronald, Kimmie." Anne said as she placed a hand on one of her daughters. "He just gave you his blessing to marry Ronald. If you wish."

Just then the twins came in through the kitchen doorway, and looked at everyone at the table. "What's going on?" "Why is everyone so sad?" The two said.

"Jim, Tim…" Kim said as she stretched her hand out to her brothers. "Come here and sit down, please."

"Where's Dad?" "It's about Dad, isn't it?" The two were just to smart for their own good.

"Guys…" Kim started as her lower lip began to quiver, "Jim, Tim, Daddy's not with us anymore."

"What?" Both exclaimed at the exact same time. "No, no, nooooo" Both were speaking at the same time, and shaking their heads side to side. "He's DEAD? Who did it? Was it Shego? Drakken?"

Kim sat there with her head down, her un-kept hair falling down the sides of her face. She looked up at the boys again, and just nodded. Twin lips began to quiver, and they took off running to their bedroom.

"Do you think they will be OK?" Ron asked.

"No, they won't." Kim and her mother spoke at the same time, and then stood and quickly went to the twin's room, with Ron right behind them.

The twin's door was open, so all three walked in, and witnessed the twins as they were working on something, tears flowing out of their eyes. They didn't speak to each other, but it was as if they were communicating telepathically. Jim would hold out a hand and Tim would place an object in his palm, obviously the right thing, as he then attached it to what they were working on.

"What are you two working on?" Kim asked with worry in her eyes.

"Nothing much, just the ultimate weapon." "And we're going to go get Drakken and Shego for killing Dad." The answer sent chills down the spines of the other three in the room.

"Boys, you can't do that." Anne said, as she kneeled down beside them, and drew their little bodies into her.

"Why not?" Both said, as they tried to squirm out of her hug. Their Mom just squeezed tighter. "We've got to do something!" Both spoke again.

"Boys, it's OK." Anne said in a quiet voice. "It's OK. You can cry. He may not be with us physically, but he will always be in our thoughts, and our hearts." The struggle of the two weakened, and finally stopped. Their little eyes began to finally cry.

Kim stepped in from the doorway, knelt down and wrapped her arms around her Mother and brothers. She then waved a hand at Ron to get him to come in also. He shook his head, as he thought this should be a time for the Possible family to be alone, but Kim just looked at him sternly, and waved her hand again. He kneeled down beside the Possible family, joined in the hug, and all five mourned the death of James Timothy Possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego could not believe she was going to try this. Had she gone soft? This was also very dangerous. Especially to her, at least in her mind. She always admitted to her mistakes, and would try to atone for them. If this worked, she would make a family very, very happy, but if it failed, which it certainly could, she may have to try something even more drastic.

Dr. Drakken had told her everything about the chemical agent that he had created, and he had told her that there was also an unusual side effect. In a sense, it could preserve the mind of a dead, or dying person, for about 24 hours. That's what started this dangerous idea to form in her head.

Being pretty much an introvert, Shego had not told her employer too much about herself. In fact, she hardly told anyone about herself. For one thing, she was much older than anyone would ever believe. The comet powers had given her and her brothers more than just strength and the ability to do wonderful things. It also gave them a healing power that almost stopped their aging process. It was so powerful, that short of having their head chopped off, and then incinerated, they could not die from bodily damage!

It was something in her blood. She had known from long ago when Doctors and scientists tried to figure out what kind of changes they had gone through, that her blood was type O negative. It was a very rare blood type, one in which she could donate to anyone, and their body would not reject it. The only down fall of this type of blood, was that it was the only kind she could ever receive for a transfusion.

Being a bit of a computer geek herself, Shego had become pretty good with a keyboard. She still preferred a more direct approach to do things, as in face to face, and fist to fist, but there were times when she would delve in to the world of electrons and data streams. It wasn't too hard for her to hack in to the security recordings of what happened at the space center. There was only one thing she wanted to see, what had actually killed Dr. Possible.

She knew what kind of damage that a fall like that could do to a body. Hell, it happened to her a couple of times when she was just learning the ropes of being evil. Her body had healed with no problems, and in only a few hours.

-------------

So here she was, standing over the body of Dr. James Timothy Possible, and she was going to do a procedure that she had never tried before. She wasn't sure if it would even work at all.

After knocking out the mortician, she pulled out a flashlight, found a small floor lamp and switched it on. It was low light, but she didn't want to be caught. Her reputation would certainly suffer if anyone found out what she was about to attempt.

Looking around the room, Shego spied what she needed. It was a pump used to remove all blood from a dead body, and then replace it with embalming fluid. Noticing that it was clean, and hopefully sterile, she grabbed the needle end of the hose, and pushed it into a vein on the body of James. Turning on the pump, she removed what looked to be about 2 pints of blood as it collected in a clear glass bottle.

She then took the end of the hose from the bottle, found another sterilized needle wrapped in paper, attached it to the other end of the hose and plunged it into her own arm! She winced slightly, and then without hesitation, flipped the pump on in reverse. It began to draw her blood out, and put it into Dr. Possible's body. Only guessing by the time that it took to pump out the amount from the body, she ran the pump for approximately the same amount of time to replace the same amount into his body from hers.

She flicked the switch off, and immediately began to feel light-headed. Then her own body began to work it's magic, and it quickly replaced the loss of blood. With a sudden rush of energy, she stepped up to the table that the body lay on. Shego always felt invigorated after her body regenerated itself. She felt a tug on her arm, looked down, and pulled the needle out of her arm. The puncture wound healed immediately without letting a drop of blood fall out.

She picked up his body, lay it on the floor, and began to do CPR to move the blood around his veins, and get the blood she put in to him to circulate. She could tell that parts of him were starting to regenerate from her blood. Broken bones were starting to mend, and color was starting to come back to his skin. After pushing his chest, and breathing breaths into his mouth for about 5 minutes, Shego checked for a pulse.

Was that something? She moved her fingers a bit on the carotid artery she was feeling. That felt like something! Quickly looking around, her eyes landed on a portable Defibrillator. She leaped away from the body, grabbed the small unit, and then knelt down again at his side. She grabbed his shirt, and ripped it off exposing the skin. Quickly scanning the directions, Shego placed the pads on his chest, and switched the unit on.

A slight whining sound emitted from the unit as it charged the capacitors, and then a green light came on by the button marked SHOCK. She pressed it, and the body raised from the current that coursed through it. She placed a finger on his carotid again, and felt a fluttering. Was it working?

Looking at the unit again, the green light was again lit, and she pressed it again. After his body slumped again, Shego pressed her lips to his again, and blew in a couple breaths. She placed a finger on his carotid, and felt a heart beat!

Watching his face closely with her finger still on his neck, she continued to feel his heart beat get stronger. Suddenly, the body of Dr. James Timothy Possible took a breath! It worked! He was alive!

To be continued…

* * *

Well, what do y'all think of this twist? Good? Bad? Indifferent? Let me know… 


	10. Chapter 8

It may be a little while before I get the next chapter out… sorry. Hope this one keeps y'all interested…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

What…? Who…?

Two voices spoke inside his head. First, someone he knew he recognized but couldn't put a name to it, and then his own.

"Think of your family! Think of… your wife and kids!"

"I… I am… R… … Good-bye, S… Son!"

Everything else was black, and he felt as if he was coming out of a drug-induced sleep. His body was sore, but not too bad. James was also tired. Very tired. It felt as if he had just finished a triathlon. (Which he had actually done once before)

He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, and get his eyes to start working again. He was able to sit up, but with much difficulty. Finally, after rolling to one side, he pushed himself up, and swung his legs over the side of the cold metal table.

His eyes started to finally let some light in, and everything was out of focus. Blinking a few times helped to clear his vision, but it wasn't perfect. After a few seconds of catching his breath from just sitting up, James looked around the room he was in.

"Wh… where am I?" His voice croaked.

Then he saw movement just ahead of him by the door. A slightly over-weight man was attempting to stand with the help of the wall behind him. A look of surprise and fear was on his face, and James asked his question again. "Where am I?"

The mortician fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day at the Possible household was very somber. Anne called each important family member that she could think of, and each one said they would be at the funeral.

Ron was sleeping on the couch downstairs, and Kim was up in her bedroom. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon, but Anne figured she would just let the kids sleep. They certainly needed it. She was in the kitchen paging through a photo album with the radio on low in the background when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi… Umm… Mrs. Possible?" It was a voice she didn't recognize, but she could tell it was someone who was very nervous.

"Yes…"

"This is the… Middleton Mortuary, and I think I need your… assistance. With something."

"OK. What is it?"

"I think it would be better if you just come over here."

"Can you give me an hour?"

"Y… yah. That would be fine, but if you can come any earlier, that would be great, too."

"OK. We'll get there as soon as we can. Bye."

"See you soon. Bye."

As soon as she hung up the phone, Kim walked into the kitchen yawning. "Who was that Mom?"

"It was the mortician dear. He said he needed me there for something."

"Did he say why? We already officially… identified Daddy."

"He didn't say much else. Would you and Ron be up to going?" Ron had just stepped up behind Kim rubbing the back of his neck, scratching his side, and yawning, all at the same time.

"Go where Mrs. Dr. P.?"

"The mortuary." Kim answered. "Sounds like they need some help with something. Maybe they need more information."

"I told him we could be there in an hour, so you two go get cleaned up, and well go over right away." Kim went to the upstairs bathroom, and Ron took the one downstairs. In less then 15 minutes, both were freshened up, clean, and had on clean clothes.

After dropping the twins at a friend's house, they drove to the mortuary in silence, each with their own thoughts.

Kim's thoughts: _I don't know if I can see him again. I know I'll just breakdown and start crying all over again. But I'm so glad Ron is here with me. I still can't believe I thought he could kill Daddy. I love him so much._ She looked behind her seat at Ron as he sat there with a blank look on his face. _He seems so out of it. It had to be hard to see my Dad fall from that roof._

Ron's thoughts: _MAN I hate mortuaries. The only other time I've been to one was when my great-grandfather died when I was, what? 10 yr.'s old? But I need to be strong. I can't let Kim or her mom see that I'm weak. I feel like it's up to me to be strong for them both. The twins will need an older male figure to look up to. I guess I could be that, too._

Anne's thoughts: _I still can't believe he's gone. I can still hear his voice in my head, and I can still smell his scent in the house. Every where I go, I'm reminded of him. Every time I look at Kim or the boys, I see his face in theirs. This is going to be hard, but I need to be strong. For the kids._ She breathed out hard, and looked over at Kim. _Heck, I need to be strong for myself._

Kim saw that her mom was in deep thought, and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You OK Mom?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine. Well, here we are." The van pulled in to the parking lot of the mortuary, and Anne parked by the front door. There were no other cars in sight.

Ron opened the door for Kim and her Mom, and fell in step behind them, as they all walked inside. It was eerily quiet. So quiet, it felt like a… mortuary. Just as all three sat down, the mortician walked in through the adjacent door.

"Ah yes. You must be the Possibles? My name is Bartholomew. Charles, Bartholomew"

"Yes, we are." Anne said as she rose and gently shook the man's hand. "This is my daughter Kim, and Ron, Kim's boyfriend."

"Yes, we've met before. So nice to see you again." He said, shaking the hands of Ron and Kim.

"What is it you needed our help with?" Kim asked.

"Well, umm… I think it's best if I just show you. Follow me please."

Charles led them through the door he had just opened, and towards the rear of the building. They passed the door that led to the refrigeration room, which Ron recognized. He was about to say something, but then decided not to, and continued to follow the group.

They finally arrived at a door near the end of the hall. Charles placed his hand on the doorknob, and turned to the three that were behind him. "I must warn you, you all may be in for a bit of a shock."

"What do you…?" Anne said, and stopped short after Charles had opened the door. There sat her husband, looking very much alive, sitting at a desk eating a sandwich!

"James?"

"Daddy?"

"Mr. Dr. P.?"

The shock on all three faces was very evident, and the mortician just walked into the room non-chalantly, and sat down on the couch opposite the desk that James was sitting at.

The three rushed around James. Anne was feverishly kissing her husband all over his face while Kim was hugging him tightly. Ron had placed his hand on the man's shoulder, and was shaking his hand vigorously. They all spoke at one.

"Oh James, in my wildest dreams, I never hoped…"

"Daddy? How did you… what happened?"

"Mr. Dr. P., I don't know how this happened, but am I glad to see you!"

James looked at all three, and then finally stopped when his eyes landed on his wife. He swallowed the bite of sandwich he had just taken, and spoke.

"I… recognize you. Y… you're my w… wife? Anne?"

"Yes James, it's me." She said, taking one of his hands in hers.

"You two," He then said looking at Kim and Ron. "I don't recognize either of you… Who are you?"

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry my chapters have gotten a bit shorter. I hope I'm not missing anything important… I like my chapters to be at least over 1000 words… 


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry for taking a while with this, but I'm trying to tie everything together and get ready for an ending. It's not coming easy. Let me know what you think of this chapter… thanks…

Disclaimer (again): I do not own the KP characters…

Sorry, no title for this one, can't think of anything…

Anne and the kids took James to the hospital, where she wanted some tests to be done. Kim and Ron sat in the visitor's area reading some magazines.

"Kim? I don't get this magazine. It's nothing but ad's…" Kim looked over and saw that Ron was looking through a copy of 'Cosmopolitan'. She immediately snatched it out of his hands.

"Ron, what are you doing looking at that? Here, read this." She handed him a copy of 'Highlights'.

"Hey! These are neat! I didn't know they were still in publication." He then began paging through the magazine, and Kim started to look through the Cosmopolitan she took from him.

Meanwhile in the exam room:

"What's all this for, Anne? What's going on?" James was sitting on the edge of an exam table without a shirt, paper crunching underneath him, and leads attached all over his body to read various bodily functions. Mrs. Dr. P. and a nurse were watching the results on a nearby screen.

"We're just checking you out to see if everything is OK. Tell me, what's the last thing you remember before we saw you earlier today?"

"Not much. It's all kind of a blank." He said furrowing his eyebrows. "It's almost as if parts of my memories are just… not there. The last time I remember seeing you though, you had on this VERY flattering silk teddy…"

"James! Not in front of the nurse." Anne chastised her husband as she blushed. "Well, that can rule out short term memory loss. I'd like to run a CAT Scan on your brain, just to make sure though."

"Whatever you say. You're the doctor."

"I'm still worried why you didn't recognize Kim or Ron. You surely remember Kim, don't you?"

"Aside from the fact that she looks a little like you, I feel like I've never met her. Nor that boy she was with. Nice kids though. Very polite." Anne walked over to her husband and began taking the leads off of his skin.

"There. Now put your shirt on, and we'll go schedule you an appointment for a CAT. I'm also going to get a room set up for you, so you can stay here for a few days. I'd feel better if you were here rather than anywhere else. Now stay here while I go check on that blood sample I took. They should be done with it by now, I would think." She glanced at her watch, wondering what could be taking so long, and headed to the lab.

Anne walked down the hall a ways, and pushed through the glass lab doors. "Johnson, I thought I said that blood sample was a rush job."

"We're sorry Dr. Possible." Johnson said. "We just wanted to double check a few things before we gave you the report. Here, look at this SET (scanning electron microscope) picture."

Anne looked at a fairly large screen, and she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. "What are these green things here?" She said, pointing to what looked like a miniature blood cell, but with scilia (small hairy like legs) all around it. "They look they are… repairing cells?"

"That's what we thought too." Johnson spoke again. "Look at this." He handed her a printout.

"What in the world?" Anne exclaimed as her eyes scanned the page full of data. "According to this, he's virtually stopped aging?"

"We don't understand it either. Now you see why we hadn't contacted you yet? Look at this too Doctor." He said, pointing to a smaller graph. "According to this, his immune system is virtually perfect! He has no bacteria in him whatsoever! Quite astonishing!"

Anne walked out of the lab with more questions than answers. Instead of going back to James' room, she went over to the main desk and set up the appointment for his CAT, and located a better room for him.

"I better go update Kim and Ron." She said to herself and walked into the waiting area.

"Mom… is he… is Daddy OK?" Kim asked jumping up from her seat, and noticing the look of worry on her Mom's face.

"Yes, he's fine. We're just finishing up some tests. I just admitted him for a couple of days.

"Have you found out anything yet?" Ron asked. "I mean, how could he just come back to life like that? Both Kim and I saw him. There's no way…" He trailed off not finishing the sentence.

"We've found something strange in his blood. It doesn't seem to be hurting him though. It actually seems to be helping, even healing him."

"Really…" Kim said with a far off look in her eye.

"Kim? You getting an idea?" Ron asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Just a hunch. Has Daddy remembered us yet?"

"No, Dear. I'm sorry. I'll also set him up with a psychologist tomorrow. Maybe we'll get some more answers then too."

"I've got an idea." Kim pulled the Kimmunicator of her pant's pocket and keyed Wade.

"What's up Kim?"

"Wade, I'd like you to look at some of this data that the doctors here are getting from my Dad. Do you think you can look at it? Specifically the blood work?"

"Sure Kim. But I'm no Doctor. Have them send it to me whenever they can." Kim looked at her Mom, who was standing there listening to the conversation.

"I'll have them send it this evening." Anne said.

"You hear that Wade?" Kim asked

"Sure did. I'll let you know if I find anything. Talk to ya later." The Kimmunicator winked off, leaving the KP emblem on the screen.

"Why don't you two go home, and I'll be at the house later. OK? Here's some cash for a cab." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a 20.

Both went to Kim's house, and each said they're goodnights. Ron walked to his house, and Kim called the house where the twins were, saying they could come home.

Next day at the Hospital, Psychologists office:

"Do you know why you are here Dr. Possible?" Dr. Sharla asked her patient, sitting behind a rather large oak desk.

"I guess I've lost my memory, or something like that." He responded, sitting on a rather large over-stuffed leather couch.

"Yeah, something like that. Do you know what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"About 3 days ago something tragic happened to you. Do you know what that was?"

"Three days ago. Let me see…" His face showed concentration. "I remember… I'm sorry. I j… just don't…"

"That's OK. What is the most recent thing you DO remember?" Dr. Sharla began writing notes on a pad of paper.

"It's kind of… personal." He replied, face blushing.

"Something with your wife?" She asked, prompting, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes. She was wearing something very sexy…" He faded away, thinking about the memory, and a small smile formed on his face.

"You don't need to say anymore. I'm sorry to have intruded on your personal life. Now what about your children?"

"My… children? There's more than just this… 'Kim'… I was told about?" James truly looked confused.

"Yes." The psychologist said bluntly. "You also have twins, Jim and Tim."

"T… twins…?" Suddenly he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Would you like to lay down James? How about a drink of water?"

"Yes, please. Thank-you…" Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed together as if he remembered something.

"James…?" Dr. Sharla prompted. "Did you remember something?"

"Those… words. Please, and Thank-you. I used to tell someone to always say that. But I don't know who…"

"James, with your permission, I would like to try and hypnotize you, and try to get you to recall what you seem to have forgotten. Is that OK with you?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That after noon, just after cheer practice, Wade beeped Kim. "I think I found something Kim."

"What's that Wade?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I think somehow Shego brought your Dad back to life!"

"No way! You're right, I don't believe it!" Ron stepped up to her side just as Kim spoke.

"Don't believe what Kim?"

"Hang on Ron." She said, putting a hand up to stop him from talking. "Do you have anything to back that up Wade?"

"Just a grainy picture from a convenience stores security camera that was on the opposite corner of the mortuary. It picked up someone standing on the corner that looks a lot like her. Here, I'll show you."

A black and white picture came up on the small screen showing a figure standing under a street light. From the shape it was definitely a woman, but the person wore a long trench coat with a large brim hat that covered most of the face. Long black hair was draped over the shoulders. Wade hit play, and the street light went out as soon as the person started to move.

"Wade, play that back, but in slow motion. Can you zoom in on the street lamp about waist high?"

"I can try, but the focus will be terrible." Wade typed at his keyboard, and the image enlarged at the point Kim mentioned. No detail could be seen, just light and dark. Then without warning, a small flash appeared before the street light went out. "There!" Kim exclaimed.

"Now zoom back out, and watch that spot again, Wade." Sure enough, after watching that single spot on the short film, just before the light went out, the figure had placed a hand on the light post, and a very small flash of light appeared at that point. This confirmed that it was definitely Shego.

"I've got you a ride coming in 5 minutes, and a location on their hide-out. Looks like they've moved out of the time-share lair."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, well, If it isn't the Princess and her buffoon." Shego said as the two heroes showed up at their doorstep. Kim decided to just try the direct approach, and had rung the doorbell.

"Can it, Shego." Kim said angrily, and pushed past the Villainess into the lair, Ron on her heels. "We're here to talk."

"Talk? Yeah right! Little Miss Princess! You want something. What is it?"

"Where's Drakken… It concerns him too."

"He's not here. Now when are you leaving?"

"After we get some answers." Ron said. Shego warily looked at Ron, remembering what he had done in the time-share lair when she had tried to blast him.

"Answers to what? I haven't done anything wrong. Recently."

"Why did you do it Shego?" Kim asked angrily, and stepped towards her nemesis.

"Why did I do what? You know, Kimmie… you're trying to blame me for something I may not have done." Shego was starting to sound a bit nervous.

"You brought my father back from the dead. Why did you do it? HOW did you do it?" Kim was still advancing on Shego, who was slowly walking backwards. She finally noticed that Kim had backed her against a wall. She looked back at the wall when her heel hit the baseboard, and wondered when Drakken had put a wall there.

_This is the first time anyone has ever backed me in to anything._ Shego thought. _Kimmie sure seems angry with m…_

Suddenly Kim's forearm slammed Shego against the wall. "I want answers… NOW!"

"C'mon now, Princess. I thought you would be happy that Daddy Dearest was alive again.

"Yeah, I'm happy about that, but NOT about the fact that he doesn't **remember me**!" Kim's hand shot to Shego's throat, and began to squeeze. Shego started to gasp for air.

"Why don't you blast me with your powers, Shego? HUH?"

"I… (gag) Don't want to…"

"You don't want to what?" Kim said with even more malice in her voice than before.

"I… might… (cough)… kill y… you" Kim narrowed her eyes. That had never stopped Shego before now. "Also… (huff), I can't seem to light… (gag) my h… hands!"

"Kim…" Ron's hand landed on Kim's shoulder his voice calm.

To be continued…

* * *

Thought I would end this with a bit of a cliffie. What's keeping Shego from lighting her hands? Could Kim Kill Shego with her bare hands? And what kind of answers will we find out from James when he's put into the hypnotic trance?

Find out in the next chapter. Same Kim time, same Possible channel…


	12. Chapter 10

Hopefully this answers the questions I posed at the end of the previous chapter satisfactorily…

Disclaimer (Yup, it's that same thing again): I do not own the characters in the following conglomeration of words…

Sins and Explanations

"Thaaat's it James, just keep watching the tip of the pencil." Dr. Sharla's voice intoned very gently as she passed the pencil back and forth in front of his eyes. James Possibles' eyelids began to droop. "Just keep watching the tip. Listen to my voice, and see nothing but the tip of the pencil." His eyes finally closed.

"Good. Now James, open your eyes, and keep listening to me, OK?"

"Yeeess. I will listennnn."

"James?" Dr. Sharla's voice continued methodically. "I want you to think back to just a few days ago. The evening after you and your wife were together… later in your office." She paused for a few seconds. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I am." James spoke in a soft gentle voice.

"What do you see? What do you feel?"

"I see… I see something on my desk. A gift."

"Good. What did you do next?"

"I… I opened it." He paused for a few seconds. "It… It was a… gag gift. It was a… bottle of Viagra. I don't need Viagra." He finished with a bit of a scowl.

"Of course you don't. Please continue. Were there other gifts?"

"I… I found one more. It was hidden in a desk drawer. I opened it too."

"What was in the gift?" Dr. Sharla prodded gently.

"A… A puff of smoke… or something, hit me in the face… Then I… I…" James started to wrestle with himself. His face began to contort into in all manner of ways. It looked as if he was fighting something deep within his mind.

"Calm down Jim. Calm down." Dr. Sharla attempted to have James get ahold of his emotions. "Don't let the emotions control you. Just tell me what you felt next."

The contortions of his faced ceased, as he continued to describe his emotions.

"I… I felt so… angry! I was angry with those who gave me the gag gift. I was angry at those who had laughed at me. I was angry with my job! But I Love my job! I was so torn up inside!" His body began to react to the emotions again.

"Stay calm Jim. Stay calm. Just relax and breathe." Dr. Sharla took control of his emotions again. His breathing began to slow, and James then continued.

"I… I looked at pictures of my wife… and kids. I… I felt… envious… of Anne! My own wife! Why was I feeling this way? I have a doctorate, but she's a REAL doctor! She saves lives!" His body began to clench again as the emotions wracked through his mind. Then he suddenly relaxed, and his voice became quiet. "All I do is build rockets.

"I… I then see a picture of my boys. Th… the twins. I felt so much… animosity towards them! They were so much SMARTER than me at their age! I wanted to… I wanted to…" James Possible then began to cry. His shoulders heaved with great sobs of pain and guilt.

"Th… then I saw the picture of my Kimmie-cub. She's so pretty. So smart. A beautiful teenage girl! The emotions I felt… I wanted… I…" James pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to cry loudly. "I felt so… primal…"

"There, there, James. It's all over now." Dr. Sharla placed a hand on a shaking shoulder. "Please… relax, relax… let all the emotions drain away. Let it drain away like rain falling out of a drain spout. Watch them sink into the ground, never to be seen again." She watched as James slowly stopped crying, and un-curled himself to sit up straight on the couch again.

"Good. Now… what do you remember next?"

"I… I remember being on the r… roof. I remember seeing R… Ronald. H… he was t… taking my Kimmie cub away from me! I… I couldn't let him do that! I… I tousled with him a bit, but then… then…" James suddenly stopped talking.

"Then what James?" The psychologist gently prodded again.

"I knew what had to be done." James now sat straight on the couch, his jaw set. "I couldn't keep these emotions going on inside me. They would keep controlling me if I couldn't stop them, and there was only one way to do that. I… I ran to the edge of the roof. I s… stood there and turned around to face h… R… Ronald. I… I said good bye to him. I… called him m… my s… son.

"H… he tried to catch me. To rescue me! But I knew I couldn't be rescued. I jumped…! The last thing I r… remember was looking into m… my daughters green eyes, and telling her that I… that I… I let her know that I would… could… would be proud to have Ron as a son. Then everything went black again."

He looked over at Dr. Sharla. "I… should be dead, shouldn't I? I… I mean… I jumped from a 4-story building! I should be dead!"

"Calm down James. You're not dead." She paused and then said to herself, "Now let's find out why to don't remember your family"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…"I… might… (cough)… kill y… you" Kim narrowed her eyes. That had never stopped Shego before now. "Also… (huff), I can't seem to light… (gag) my h… hands!"

"Kim…" Ron's hand landed on Kim's shoulder, his voice calm.

"What?" Kim turned her head slightly to speak to Ron, but kept her eyes on Shego.

"Something's not right Kim." Ron said in a flat toned voice.

"L… let me ex… explain…" Shego rasped.

"Please Kim, let her talk." Ron's voice cut through the fog of anger and fury that held Kim to Shego's throat. She began to back off, but just a little. Just as Shego lifted herself from the wall, Kim gave her an angry shove back into the wall, and then she stepped back.

"Talk." Kim crossed her arms, and spat the word into Shego's face.

"Let… let me catch… catch my breath… first, P… Princess." Shego gently rubbed her throat, and walked over to a chair and sat down. She offered a seat to the two teens with a wave of her hand, but they stayed standing.

"Well…?" Kim said sounding impatient. "Explain."

Shego finally found her voice. "When I found out that Dr. D. had made two kinds of the stuff, and that I had made the mistake of giving him the wrong gift, I… I…"

"You what? Grew a conscience?" Kim's voice was as cold as ice.

"I wanted to atone for my mistake." Shego looked straight into Kim's green orbs. "I got this crazy idea, and I guess it worked. At least most of it worked." She actually hung her head.

"You didn't expect to lose a part of you." Kim deduced.

"Exactly. Ever since I made the transfusion…"

"Wait… A transfusion?" Kim was shocked into full realization. All she had been working on was a theory in the back of her head, and now it was staring her in the face.

"Yeah… I transferred some of my blood into him." Both Kim and Ron's face were ones of shock. ""Don't look so shocked. I'm sure from your experiences fighting me you two should have known I had some sort of healing power. I also happen to have the type of blood that can be given to anyone else. Lucky me…"

"But now you…" Ron started to say as he himself was starting to put things together.

"Now I don't have the plasma power. I guess I gave away too much." She paused. "Would you like to know how it works?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"James?" Dr. Sharla spoke again. "James? Do you remember your family?"

"I… I know I for sure have a wife, Anne." He said resolutely. "But… I guess I have… others?"

"Yes. Why have you forgotten them? Why have you pushed them from your mind?" She prodded gently, but with a purpose.

"I… I… I didn't feel worthy to be their father anymore. Wh… what I felt towards them. I thought… thought that if I forgot them, that I… couldn't hurt them. My last memory of them was the feelings I had felt towards them! I… I couldn't live with those memories." He hung his head low.

"So when you found out that you were alive, you felt like a failure at shutting out those feelings. You felt that they would come back, so you in a sense banished them from your memory. So you wouldn't have to feel that again."

"Yes… exactly! I should have died! I should be dead for what I felt… I should be in Hell for what I felt! For what I did!"

"So you feel that you…" Dr. Sharla began to say.

"Yes! I have sinned! I should be paying for my sins!" Dr. James Timothy Possible cried into his hands. Dr. Sharla couldn't take much more, and she did something that a professional psychologist really shouldn't do. She sat next to him, and hugged him. Dr. James Timothy Possible cried his eyes out on her shoulder for the sins he had felt towards his family.

The psychologist then asked one last question. "So why didn't you banish your wife from your memories too?"

"B… because I still needed a… an anchor to this world. I d… didn't want to die… again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How what works?" Ron asked as the two teens then sat down on the previously offered couch.

"Everybody thinks it was radiation that caused a mutation in me and my brothers. Well, it's actually a mutation that is inside of us."

Kim and Ron stared at Shego, almost unbelieving. "You already know about the comet, as my brothers had told you. Well, initially we all thought it was some sort of radiation also. But after we had used our powers for a while for good, and we made some money from it, we started to pay for some experiments."

"You wanted to know the origin of what happened to you." Kim finished.

"Yes. After months of blood tests and some experimentation, we discovered that the comet had actually had biological parasites on it. It was deduced that after travelling through space for most likely almost a millennia, the parasites on it that came from a world many, many light years away, most likely the same world that the comet came from, had absorbed space-borne radiation, and it finally crashed here on earth. The parasites that were dormant from the freezing cold of space were revived in the atmosphere, and attached themselves to the first living organisms they came in contact with. Me and my brothers. And now you see the results sitting here in front of you."

"Wow… So your like… half an alien?" Ron said with awe.

"No. We are… infected… in a sense, with something that cannot be taken. Or so we… I… thought. It was a long shot when I did the transfusion into your father. Now that I've taken some of the parasites from me to bring him back…"

"Some of your power has now left you." Kim finished.

"And apparently it was enough to take away my plasma power. But I seem to still have everything else."

"The strength, the healing powers…" Ron finished.

"So why have you told us this?" Kim asked as she squinted her eyes at Shego.

"I knew you would notice that there would be something… missing the next time we fought, and since it was tied to the MIRACLE resurrection of your father Kimmie, I felt that you should know the entire story."

"But…" Kim started to say.

"I don't want your thanks, and I don't want your pity. I just want you to swear, on your honor, that you will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, take it easy on me because I don't have something that I used to. I am NOT handicapped!"

"Not a chance." Both Kim and Ron spoke together, and spoke with honor.

To be concluded…

* * *

Should there be any kind of warning for this chapter related to the emotions Mr. Dr. P. had gone through?

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please R & R… I believe I will finish this with one more chapter.


	13. Chapter 11

Well everyone, the last chapter has arrived. I struggled to finish this, and I hope y'all like how I've done it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a big thank-you to those who gave me advice along the way. I'm sure you all know who you are. I could have never gotten through this without the input.

I may take a short break from posting stories, as I would like to re-think some of the other projects I'm working on. I also need to catch up on some reading.

Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in the following conglomeration of words…

Final Answers, Maybe

That evening after being hypnotized, James Possible left the psychologists office again with more answers, and a few less questions. The memories of his family had come rushing back, and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about all of them. He was also still feeling a bit shocked over the fact that he really should be dead after falling off that building.

His wife, Anne, was driving him home, and they rode in silence until she pulled into the driveway of their house. "Honey, you're awfully quiet. Are you going to be fine?" She asked.

"Yeah, I should be OK." He replied suddenly feeling very tired. "Though it's not every day a person finds out that he really should be dead. Did the lab figure anything else out with my blood sample?"

"No, not really. We have some theories, but that's all. When we have more concrete answers, you will be the first to know." Anne squeezed her husband's hand, and she opened the car door to get out.

Both walked to the front door, as they had parked in the driveway, and Anne unlocked the door. Glancing over at her husband, she hoped that what her and the rest of the family had planned wasn't going to be too much, because he sure looked tired. Too late to think that now.

She opened the door, and both stepped in to a dark house. _I hope Kim and everyone had a chance to get everything together_, she thought. Suddenly the lights came on, and a chorus of voices rang out all saying something different.

"Welcome home Daddy!" "Good to have you back Mr. Dr. P.!" "Dad! We missed you!"

Everyone immediately came together for a group hug at the front door, and this time, Ron didn't hold back. He was right beside Kim as they all wrapped their arms around James who was pleasantly surprised "Whoa, whoa… It's good to see everyone. I'm so glad to be home!"

After the hug broke up, they all walked in to the kitchen, and that was where James saw his second surprise. A small banner was draped across the kitchen that read 'Welcome Home Dad', and a large ice cream cake sat on the table. Then a familiar smell came to his nose, and he looked over at the counter, and saw 3 boxes of Pizza. He knew one of them was loaded with bacon, because that was what he smelled.

"Oh you guys… you shouldn't have…" He said, as a small tear formed in the corner of one eye.

"Yes we should have." Kim said, and gave her Dad another hug.

"Let's get this back in the freezer before it melts, and let's have some pizza!" Anne said as she picked up the cake and placed it back in the freezer. She had initially wanted the cake out just for a visual effect when her husband walked in, as it had writing on it that said 'We Love You'.

Ron grabbed the pizza boxes, and placed them on the table where the cake had just been. The twins were getting paper plates for everyone to eat off of, and Kim was getting drinks for everyone from the 'fridge. James just stood there marveling at how everyone was pitching in to help. He had seen this happen before, but for some reason this seemed even more special to him on this day.

Everyone began talking at once, and the pizza was devoured in a matter of minutes. After a few belches here and there, Anne got up from the table and pulled the cake out of the freezer. She set it on the table, and was about to make the first cut when James gently placed his hand on hers.

"Anne…" He said quietly, stopping her. "I would like to say something first."

She glanced at her husband, and saw a determined serious look. She immediately set the knife down, and sat back in her chair. James stood, and quietly cleared his throat, making the room go silent. They all stopped and looked at the elder Possible.

James took in everyone with his eyes, and spoke. "Everyone, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart what you all have done for me. I can see that I am THE luckiest Father, and Husband… in the world. Heck, in the universe!" Light chuckles filled the room.

"I've been through a lot the last couple of days, to say the least. I am so glad to have a loving family such as you guys. You are all just… great." A small tear formed in the corner of one eye. He looked down at his wife and took her hand.

"I still have a few things that I need to do to be 100 percent again, but I know I'll be able to do it, with you guys at my side. My wife, Anne, Kimmie-cub, Tim and Jim… Ronald." Ron was glancing down at his plate while James was talking, and as soon as he heard his name, his head snapped back up. "Yes, you too, Ron. You've become such a part of this family, that I couldn't even conceive of anyone else but you to be with my Kimmie. If you so wish… I… I…"

James suddenly looked like he was becoming ill. "I… (gag) I wish you to… (urf)… know…" His hands shot to his throat as if he couldn't speak, and then suddenly it was if he threw himself to the floor! Everyone at the table rushed to his side to see what was wrong.

"James… James…!" Anne was almost panicking when she saw what was happening to her husband. He was writhing on the floor as if in pain, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Suddenly he lurched up onto his hands and knees, and began making puking noises. Anne quickly grabbed a bucket from under the sink, and he buried his face inside it and threw up.

After a couple minutes of dry heaves, he finally sat back, wiping his chin. "Well that was fun." He said mockingly.

"Are you OK Daddy?" Kim asked, as she and her mother helped him to stand, and then sit back in the chair.

"I actually feel much better now. Can… can I have a drink of water, please?" Ron quickly got a glass of water, and handed it to James. He drank it all in three huge gulps.

"What… what was that?" Anne asked to no one in particular as she was looking into the contents of the bucket. (Hey, she's a doctor, and she's curious) Inside the bucket was actually a small amount of something… green. And it was… moving.

"Kimmie?" She said, "What do you make of this?" She was pointing into the bucket.

"Mom, I really don't want to look."

"It's not what you think." Kim cautiously walked over to the bucket and peered in.

It wasn't much really. It wasn't enough to even fill a shot glass. With all the noise her Dad had made, she thought there would have been a lot more. As she looked at the green substance, it suddenly moved on it's own from one side of the bucket to the other. The movement surprised her and she jumped back with an 'eep'!

"What is it?" The twins chimed. Before they could look in the bucket, Anne grabbed the bucket, and held it over her head. She didn't want the boys to see this. "Aww Mann!" The two said, and stalked back to their seats.

"Ron, please put the cake back in the freezer, and then meet Kimmie and me out in the garage. OK?"

"S… sure Mrs. Dr. P." He placed the cake back in the freezer, gave the twins a look that said 'touch that and die', and went out into the garage.

As soon as he walked through the garage door, he heard Kim talking. "I think I might have an idea what this is Mom." She then proceeded to tell her what Shego had told them.

At the end of her story, Anne jumped in with a quick diagnosis of her own. "I'll bet anything that James' body has rejected the blood, and this is the result of that rejection." Suddenly, she got a very worried look on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Kim asked with a worried look of her own.

"Kim, if your father had this kind of a reaction to this, then I wonder what Shego might be going through. I mean, suddenly her body is missing something that she has had for many years. She might even be going through some sort of withdrawal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shego!" Drakken spoke excitedly as he saw her suddenly drop to the floor. "What's the matter?"

She had curled up on the floor and was shaking uncontrollably. Drakken didn't know what to do, and he started to look frantically about the room. He spotted the couch, picked her up and lay Shego down. He then laid a blanket over her shivering form. He didn't know any doctors, so he didn't know who to call.

Drakken watched her for a few minutes, and suddenly Shego stopped shivering, and began to sweat profusely on her forehead. He placed a hand on her skin and immediately removed it. She was burning up! He ran over to the phone and dialed the only person who he thought could help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello…?" Wade answered the phone not sure who could be calling. "Dr. Drakken…? Why are you calling me on the phone…? … Actually Kim and Ron were just headed over to your place. … Yes, I just said that. They should be there in a few minutes. … Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not more than five minutes after hanging up the phone, Drakken heard the front doorbell, and answered it. "Kim Possible! And… the Buffoon?"

Ron pushed his way past Dr. Drakken, and Kim was right behind him. "Where's Shego Drakken?" Kim asked, all business. Drakken just pointed towards the couch

As Kim walked over to the couch, she pulled a test tube with a stopper on it out of her belt pouch. "What's that?" Drakken asked

"Something that she's missing." Kim answered.

"Umm, Kim?" Ron asked sounding nervous. "H… how do we… you know, get it back… inside her?"

"You don't happen to have a syringe needle handy?" Kim asked Drakken into his face.

"Uhh… umm, no I don't. Why?"

"She's going into some sort of withdrawal. We need to get this back into her system somehow."

"Can we pour it down her throat Kim?" Ron asked, trying to be helpful.

"That just might work Ron. Open her mouth and I'll pour it in." As soon as Ron's hands touched Shego's face, she lashed out knocking his hands away.

"You need to drink this Shego. It will make you feel better. It would help if you don't fight us." Kim wasn't sure if Shego had heard her, as her eyes were tightly shut. Her lips were also pressed together tight, and she began shaking her head side to side.

"Ron, you get her arms, and Drakken, you open her mouth. I'm going to jump on her and hold her down, and then try to pour this into her mouth. Now… you guys ready?" She looked at both of them, and they nodded in silence.

All in one motion, Kim leaped onto Shego's lower stomach, and Ron pulled her arms up and over her head. Then Drakken stepped in and tried to pry her mouth open. Shego started to struggle immediately.

She never made a sound as she struggled, just a few grunts from her nostrils. Kim was trying to follow her mouth with the open test tube, ready to pour it in as soon as she got the chance. Then without warning, Shego had wrenched an arm free from Ron's grasp, and swung at the test tube.

She barely caught the bottom of the test tube, but it was enough to spill the contents onto her body suit. Everyone suddenly stopped struggling, including Shego. The eyes of the three standing around were on the small green pot on her suit.

Kim was about to say something when the spot suddenly moved! Initially it was flat, like a stain, but suddenly it pooled up, and looked like a bubble. The bubble swiftly moved up Shego's body suit as if it had intelligence, and immediately found the carotid artery on Shego's neck.

As soon as it made contact with the skin, it absorbed itself into Shego's blood stream. Almost immediately, her eyes popped open, and she stopped sweating. "It's back." She whispered loudly, and then sat up, looking no worse for wear.

"Sh… Shego?" Kim asked nervously. Is… everything… OK?"

"Ummm… yeah. I think so." She rubbed her temples lightly. "Although I do have a splitting headache." Bringing her hands down in front of her face, Shego's hands began to glow a slight greenish color.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kim and Ron arrived back at her house, it was late, and everyone had gone to bed. The two walked in to the kitchen and Kim opened the refrigerator looking for something to drink. Ron opened the freezer, and noticed that about 1/3rd of the ice cream cake was gone.

"Hey Kim… Want some cake?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

After Kim retrieved some paper plates and Ron cut each of them a large piece, the two sat down and enjoyed the quiet of the night. Ron suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Kim…? I have always believed that things happen for a reason. Why do you think all of this has happened? I'm a little stumped."

Kim thought for a few seconds before she spoke. "Well, maybe it actually took something short of Daddy dying to realize that you and I are growing closer and closer each day." She lay a hand on Ron, and gave it a squeeze. "I also think he was trying to tell you… tell us… that he approved if we ever decide to get married."

"Ohh kayyy… I can kind of see that. What about Shego?"

"Well, there's definitely more to her than I originally thought. It's almost as if that stuff inside her made her do what she did to bring Daddy back, so it could bring him back from the dead."

"And that would mean…?" Ron queried.

"That there is some kind of symbiotic relationship between those alien bacteria and her."

"Oh I get it." Ron said. "Sort of like that episode of The Fearless Ferret when that black Ferret Suit took over his body, and they each needed each other to survive."

"Huh…?" Kim was completely confused.

"Sorry Kim. I guess you don't read the comics. It was in issue number 49 of The Dark Ferret series."

"You never cease to amaze me, Ron." Kim said as she leaned into her boyfriend with hooded eyes.

"Nor you I, Kim." He in turn leaned in, and the two met in a kiss.

Unknown to the two of them, James had come down from his bedroom for a midnight snack of some of the left over ice cream cake. He hadn't heard the conversation, but he had seen his Kimmie-cub kiss her boyfriend. The only strange thing was, he never once thought about black holes.

The end…

* * *

Whew! Done! Finished! Finito! Fin! That was a rough one to get through, and I hope everyone liked it. I don't think I'll try a dramatic piece like that ever again. Please R & R and tell me what you thought about it, good, bad, or terrible. I can take it… I think… 


End file.
